Sweetness Follows
by LoupGarouAngel
Summary: 10 songs,10 drabbles of angst...


**Flogging Molly-Float**

All we do is fight. We fight from dusk til dawn, just trying to save a world that can't be saved. We'll never stop, we've made it this far, why turn back now. The forest is dark and the path unseen, but we face it anyhow.

We're soldiers in an army of few. There's no home for us on the road, never will, but we make it alright. Who needs a home when you have a purpose I suppose.

We can't change who we are, it's in our blood. No matter how much we deny it, sometimes, you can't fight who you are.

We are fighters. We are warriors. We are the only hope for this wretched world, we try and keep it a float in the roughest waters.

In the end we couldn't do it without each other, we couldn't do it at all. In the end, we're brothers, just doing the best we can.

**Don't Stop Believing- Journey **

Dean stood outside the concert for ACDC, thoroughly angry that he hadn't been able to get tickets. He heard the concert rocking on the other side, wishing he could be there he kicked a can across the empty parking lot, growling angrily to himself.

"Hey there, you couldn't get in either?"

Dean looked up and saw a beautiful blonde waving at him from beside an old Chevy. Now he liked that kind of woman.

"Nah, damn tickets sold out." Dean sighed, looking in her bright blue eyes.

"I think I can fix that." She smiled

Dean grinned, well maybe the night wouldn't be so bad.

**A few years later…**

Dean turned on the TV, flipping through the stations he stopped on MTV, stunned at the sight. There was that woman from the ACDC concert, rocking out on MTV. He just grinned, because dean could say yes, he had totally slept with a rockstar.

**Move Along- All American Rejects**

John stopped in Houston to pick up supplies, but before any one even knew his name he was gone.

Dean grabbed food in Toledo, as a woman went to go ask him on a date he smiled and waved, but as she blinked, he disappeared.

Sam, angry and rebellious teen, had to get medical supplies in Utah, when the man went to ask what for, he only found empty air.

Three men rode in the old '67 Impala, revenge, hate and anger pushing them along the way. Find mom's killer, that's what it was all about.

Even when all hope was lost, all cause seemed impossible, all they had to do was turn to the other…and they knew everything was gonna be okay. Then they'd turn back to the road with hope renewed, and they'd drive on…purpose returned.

**I Want to Know What Love Is-Foreigner**

Sam let a tear slide down his cheek on the first year anniversary of Jessica's death, because he remembered the first time they made love…and how beautiful it had been.

She walked out, only her undergarments on as she smiled warmly at him, only love and warmth shining on her eyes. She wasn't a woman before him, but a beautiful goddess.

He wrapped his arms around her, taking in her delicious scent as he brushed her with kisses.

The past forgotten, the guilt gone as he lived in the moment Sam held her close, drinking in the touch of her soft skin, the brush of her silky hair, the scent of her. But it wasn't all those physical things that made Sam happy, it was having someone who he loved, and who loved him back, so close to him. He loved her, and that was all that mattered.

Jess had given him something no one else in his life had, a moment in time that only two lovers could ever experience, a moment of true love.

**Dead!- My Chemical Romance**

When Sam died Dean sold his soul. But before he sold his soul he thought, where did Sam go? Did Sam know he was still alive? Did Sam, go to heaven if there was one?

Of course Sam would have gone to Heaven if there was one, but that didn't matter. Because Dean needed Sam. He wasn't Dead, really, just sleeping. And Dean had to wake him up, even if that meant meeting a little lady in a nice black dress. It was okay, because Sam wasn't dead. He swore, he was just sleeping

So Dean drove away from the disgusting house Sam slept in, next time Dean was picking the house, and found the little lady in a nice black dress. He gave her a kiss and Sam woke up. See, it was simply really, no more sleep for Sammy. But no, no Sam was never, dead…really, he wasn't Dead!

**Dragula-Rob Zombie**

Dean took a drag from the cigarette. He let the smoke flow out his nose, watching the sunset from under aviator sun glasses, his collar popped as stood in the cool fall air beside the Grand Canyon.

He sighed because he had work to do, getting on his motorcycle he kicked it into gear and roared it to life. It growled beneath him as he drove on the old back road, dust kicking up behind him in the desert night.

He came to the old house, abandoned and lit by only candle light, stepping off the bike he strolled toward the house, gravel crunching beneath his boots. He stepped in, floor creaking loudly under him as he heard a whimper of fear.

A twisted grin came to his face.

"Come on now Sammy, it's just me…your brother Dean."

He stepped in the other room, walls caked with blood and reeking of death, he saw his little brother all tied and gagged, staring up at him with helpless eyes. Dean picked up a blade, the metal slicked with fresh blood and he smiled, eyes flashing black, he got to work.

**On My Own- Three Days Grace**

Sam slammed the door shut behind him, breathing heavily with emotion as the anger swelled within him.

Why didn't his father understand? Why couldn't he just accept that Sam wanted to have his own life? Why couldn't he just understand?

As he recalled his fathers last words, that if he left to never come back, he clenched his jaw in hate and determination. He would get out of here, leave his past behind him and forget all about this life. He wouldn't remember the life he used to know, he would just let it go and embrace the new world college offered.

He would lie to himself, yes, but in the end he knew it would save him from becoming his father. He would never be like that, even if he lost someone close he would never become his father. Never.

**Into the Ocean-Blue October**

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala as it smoothly rolled down the highway, a light breeze brushing Sam's hair and giving Dean a warm smile and it's beautiful scent. It was summer evening, a thunderstorm was coming, but it was far off and just the slightest scent of rain was on the breeze. But the warm air still remained, making it impossibly comfortable outside, and making the brothers just happy to be sitting here in peace.

"Hey Dean?" Sam spoke suddenly, voice quiet as if not to disturb the evening.

"Hmm?" His brother responded.

"Ever consider…just giving it all up and seeing where the road takes us?" Sam asked shyly, afraid of his brother's reaction.

Dean considered it, green eyes sparkling in the orange and red sunset, then let a sad smile come to his face as he looked at his brother.

"Yeah Sam, I have."

**I Miss You- Blink 182**

Sam sobbed as he held Dean's still warm corpse, blood still seeping from fresh wounds not worth patching, it wasn't like it would help. It wouldn't bring Dean's soul back from Hell.

Tars mixing with blood, Sam just wished he could turn back the hands of time.

Burying his face against his brother, he took in his scent and remembered better days. He didn't want to go on without Dean. He couldn't face the darkness without Dean. He just couldn't, he had always had Dean, and now he was no more

Dean was in hell, and it was all Sam's fault. His screams of pain would forever ring in Sam's head, guilt eating his heart away until nothing was left but a void of a life.

If only he could tell Dean how much he loved him, how much he truly cared about his brother, how life wasn't life without Dean…How much Sam missed him.

**New Orleans Instrumental No. 1-R.E.M**

It was one of those few times the Impala died. Sam sighed in frustration as Dean cursed in anger.

Dean sighed as he got out, Sam simply following.

There were small rolling hills around them as they walked down the long winding road, neither saying anything as they got lost in their own thoughts.

The two brothers shadows skidded beside them, one tall, lanky silhouette next to a smaller, stockier one.

They climbed the small knoll, the sun setting before them, twilight settling in. They didn't speak the whole time, because they didn't need to say anything. Comfortable silence was all they needed, and even as there feet grew tired and the town came into view they both smiled, because this was one of the best memories of them all.

**AN: Okay, I know the Journey song wasn't angsty, but that was the first thing that came to mind! Hope you enjoyed this little drabble thing, it was a balst to write! Thanks and Credit given to Ghostey for the inspiration!**

**Hope you enjoyed it all the same and will tell me what ya think, they were some good songs, and I just wrote whatever scene came to mind...hence the whacked outness with some.**


End file.
